Output stages may be utilized to drive load transistors such as MOS transistors. The output stage provides high drive current to quickly switch a capacitive load. The output stage is typically current limited, either internally or externally, to prevent an output fault from damaging the output stage.
An external limiting element, for example, a resistor, is undesirable when full system integration is sought. Moreover, internal current limiting typically allows the output stage to draw a large amount of power under a fault condition such as a short to supply or ground. In addition, high power dissipation typically inhibits circuit operation.
Hence, there exists a need to provide an improved output driver stage having current limit protection and minimum power dissipation.